


Canon Fix-it

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e17 A Dark Reflection, Fix-It, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “Speaking of transparency,” Alec started carefully. “There’s something I need to tell you.”





	Canon Fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> AGAINST ALL ODDS I HAVE SURVIVED THE FIRST WEEK OF FLUFFTOBER

“ Lobster tails and champagne to toast to a successful Downworld meeting,” Magnus said as he conjured the delicious looking meal into the middle of Alec’s office and handed him a glass of said drink.

“It went well?” Alec asked, curious to know. 

“Relatively,” Magnus replied as they sat down. “But the Downworlders barely trust the Clave to begin with. And the Seelie Queen went on and on about the Clave being nothing but a bunch of liars.”

“That's harsh,” Alec said, but he couldn’t ignore the bitter taste the words left behind. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the Seelie Queen, but he couldn’t deny her words, not after what he’d found out a few hours before.

“But Luke and I assured them that now that you are the Head of this Institute, and implementing a policy of complete transparency, change was on the way,” Magnus reassured him.

Alec didn’t feel any better, if anything, the words made him feel more guilty. Deep down he knew what he had to do, but he wasn’t sure what it would lead to.

He gave Magnus a nervous smile as he took the piece of food Magnus offered and put it on his plate, wondering what was the best way to do this. In the end he realised that there were no other way but to just say it, and deal with the reaction later.

“Speaking of transparency,” Alec started carefully. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

He watched as the relaxed smile fell from Magnus’ face, his posture straightening and his expression changing to a guarded one. Alec hated to ruin the moment, but he hated lying to Magnus more.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, and Alec took a deep breath before he answered. There was no sugarcoating it, the situation was bad.

“The Clave doesn’t have the soul sword,” he said, and watched as Magnus’ eyes widened in shock. “They never did and they have no idea where it is.”

“This isn’t good,” Magnus said, standing up from the table and starting to pace. “How do you know?”

“My father told me earlier today,” Alec explained, standing up as well. “Magnus I know I can’t ask you to keep this from your people. But we need to be smart with this. If the information spreads we can’t know how everyone is going to react. There’s going to be panic and there’s going to be rebellion.”  

“I know,” Magnus agreed. “Keeping this from them isn’t the right choice, but we have to think this through first.”

Magnus stopped his pacing, turning to look at Alec with a look of interest. “What is your father going to say when he finds out you shared this secret with me?”

“He won’t like it,” Alec said immediately, but he felt no remorse. “He asked me to promise not to tell you.”

“And what did you say?” Magnus asked, walking towards Alec and stopping in front of him.

“I told him I couldn’t promise that,” Alec said honestly. “Relationships are built on trust, and having a secret this big wouldn’t do any good. I trust you to be careful with this, and I feel like you deserve to know. We should all be on the same page when we’re trying to defeat Valentine.”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed. “You truly are one of a kind.”

“I’m just doing what is right,” Alec dismissed the compliment.

“Sadly during these times, it’s not always a given people will do that,” Magnus said, lifting his hand to caress Alec’s cheek gently. “I’m happy you trusted me with this, this is a difficult situation but we will deal with it together.”

Alec couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and planted his lips to Magnus’, showing his gratitude with a gentle kiss. He felt lighter now. The situation hadn't changed, their world was still in danger, but he didn’t need to carry the weight of it alone. And more importantly, he didn’t need to lie to Magnus.      

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to write a fix-it fic why fix something small :D


End file.
